Czarnoksiężnik/scenariusz
Podczas gdy chłopcy zajmują się czyszczeniem domu, Fretka nudzi się w swoim pokoju. Mama proponuje jej przeczytanie książki "Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz". Kiedy Fineasz i Ferb zakręcają domem, żeby go umyć, Fretka zakręca się w głowie i zapada w sen, w którym musi udać się do Przyłapolis, aby poprosić Czarnoksiężnika o przyłapanie braci. Po drodze spotyka stracho-kujona, zardzewiałego mechanicznego drwala, drzewo oraz Buforda, będącego hybrydą lwa, tygrysa i niedźwiedzia. Wkrótce jednak dziewczynę porywa czarodziej Dundersztyc, który chce odzyskać czerwone, gumowe kalosze, które należały do wiedźmy Zuzi, lecz czarodziejka Izabela założyła je Fretce na nogi. Czarnoksiężnik (W pokoju Fretki) Linda: Koniec tego leniuchowania. Fineasz i Ferb mają jakiś fajny sposób na mycie domu. Może im pomożesz? Zabaw się dla odmiany. Fretka: Dla odmiany? Ja się świetnie bawię. Linda: masz na myśli obsesje na punkcie wynalazków twoich braci, to jest frajda? Fretka: Frajda to ja, jestem królową frajdy. Zawsze się świetnie bawię. Linda: Właśnie widzę. Jeśli masz zamiar siedzieć w domu cały dzień, to może chociaż trochę poczytaj. (Wyjmuję książkę z torebki) Fretka: Oh mamo. Linda: Moja ulubiona książka. Fretka: "Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz" to chyba dla dzieci? Linda: Jeśli nie chcesz, możesz wyczyścić kuwetę Pepe. Fretka: (Zabiera Lindzie książkę z ręki) Już czytam, już czytam. Linda: Idę do klubu na aerobik. Pa, pa. (Odchodzi) Fretka: (Zaczyna czytać) A bolą mnie oczy. (Kładzie się na łóżku i patrzy na zdjęcie Jeremiasza na suficie) Oh Jeremiaszu tylko ty jeden mnie rozumiesz. (Buford i Baljeet pojawiają sie w oknie) Buford: Cześć Fretka. Fretka: Aaaa! Buford, Baljeet a wy czego chcecie? Buford: Ja w tak zwanym sensie metafizycznym nie chcę niczego. Baljeet: Ja chciałbym być wporzo. Buford: Możesz sobie pomarzyć. Baljeet: Oh. Fretka: Pytam dlaczego tak sterczycie w moim oknie? Buford: Ferb prosił by ci przekazać, że zaraz zaczynamy myć dom i możesz nam pomóc jeśli chcesz? Fretka: Nie dzięki. Buford:Mimo to radził bym ci założyć wodoodporną bieliznę. Fretka: Wynocha mi z tego okna. (Zaczyna czytać)Bla, Bla Dorotka. Bla, bla Canzas. Idzie trąba powietrzna? (Przed domem) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb podnosimy. (Podnoszą dom i zaczynają go myć) Fretka: Aaaa! Fineasz: Uwaga wszyscy na pozycje i pamiętajcie równy strumień. Baljeet: Czy zawsze myjecie dom w ten sposób? Fineasz: Czasem go kąpiemy, ale wanna służy miastu jako rezerwuar. Fretka: Co się dzieje? Fineasz, Feeeerb! Fineasz: Dobra pełna prędkość. (Fretka zasypia) Linda: Spróbuj się rozerwać. Baljeet: Chciałbym być wporzo. Buford: Ja nie chcę niczego. Baljeet: Wodoodporna bielizna. Fineasz: Ciekawe gdzie jest Pepe? Pepe: (terkocze) Fretka: Fuj ohyda Pepe (wychodzi z domu) O wow Pepe zdaje się że nie jesteśmy już w Danville. Zuszek: To jest Szarfolandia. Jesteśmy Zuszkami i witamy cię ponieważ wiedźma Zuzia nie straszna nam, bo spadła na nią chatka twa. Zuzia: Nic mi nie jest. Zuszek: (pluje) Mam duży ślinotok. Fretka: Fuj. Wszystkie Zuszki: Oko! Oko! Oko! (Pojawia się Izabela w wielkim oku) Wróżka Izabela: Co tu robisz? Jestem Izabela dobra wróżka. Witaj w Szarfolandii. Zuzia: Halo! Czy ktoś mógłby mi go zdjąć? Dundersztyc: (Pojawia się na miotle) Zostawcie te buty. Zuszki: Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Wiedźma! Dundersztyc: Nie wiedźma, czarownik. To toga, a nie suknia. (Rozbija się o ziemię) Ah! Wielkie dzięki, że przygniotłaś Zuzie swoim domem. Zuzia: Nic mi nie jest, tylko zdejmijcie ze mnie ten… Dundersztyc: A nie, bo jestem wredny. He, he, he! Wezmę sobie tylko te piękne buty i się zabieram! (Czerwone kalosze przenoszą się na nogi Fretki) Ej, co się stało? Gdzie moje buty? Wróżka Izabela: O tutaj, Fretka je ma! Zuzia: Zimno mi w stopy. Dundersztyc: Dawaj te buty! Izabela: Nie musi ci niczego dawać! W tej części umysłu nie masz żadnej mocy. Dundersztyc: Błąd! Mam wielką moc pozytywnego myślenia. To prawda, że nie… w każdym przypadku się sprawdza, ale przecież nie zostaniesz w Szarfolandii na zawsze. O tak! Dopadnę cię i tego twojego dziobaka też! Pepe: (terkocze) Dundersztyc: A teraz patrzcie jak się rozpłynę w piekielnej chmurze czarnego dymu! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (spalił się) Chyba lepiej pojadę autobusem. Zuzia: Czy ktoś mógłby pójść po siekierę? Fretka: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale założę się, że stoją za tym Fineasz i Ferb. (Fineasz i Ferb pojawiają się odsłaniając krajobraz jak roletę) Fineasz: O, cześć Fretka! Fretka: Wiedziałam! Fineasz: Baw się dobrze! (Zasłaniają roletę) Fretka: Ej, stać! Jak ty to? Ehh…! Słuchaj no wielko-oka, co muszę zrobić żeby tu kogoś przyłapać? Wróżka Izabela: Możesz pójść do Przyłapolis. Tam mieszka Czarnoksiężnik. Fretka: Czy on przełamie moich braci? Wróżka Izabela: No pewnie! Fretka: Jak się tam dostać?! Wróżka Izabela: Jak? Słuchaj uważnie! (Piosenka Żółty chodnik) Uuuuu uuuuu uuuuuu, lalalalalala Wróżka Izabela: Wszędzie wokół nas świeci, słońce lipcowe. Co zrobić powiem ci, w żółtą wybierz się drogę. By dotrzeć tam gdzie tylko chcesz, idź tym żółtym chodnikiem. Lalalalalala Żółtym chodnikiem idź, o brązowym zapomnij! I fioletowym nie idź też, tam korek ogromny! We wtorek była na nim kraksa! Idź tym żółtym chodnikiem! Jeśli chcesz przyłapać braci, Rusz przed siebie, a zobaczysz: Prosta droga zaprowadzi tam Cię! Nic nie zdoła nas zatrzymać, Więc to oczywiste chyba: Jeśli stoisz, to wierz mi, Że cofasz się! Gdy przyłapania zatem czujesz mus, Ja przestaję śpiewać już. Na ząb coś niewielkiego wrzuć I pójdź tym żółtym chodnikiem! Uuuuu Uuuuu Uuuuu Lalalalalalala Wróżka Izabela: I pamiętaj, jeśli chcesz przyłapać braci idź Żółtym chodnikiem!(Odlatuje w oku) Uuuuu Uuuuu Uuuuu Lalalalalalala Fretka: Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie już więcej żadnych piosenek. Jak daleko jest to Przyłapolis? (Fretka spotyka Baljeeta jako stracha na wróble) Baljeet: Nawet całą wieczność, dla niektórych z nas. Fretka: A ty czym niby jesteś? Baljeet: Stracho-kujonem, wiszę powieszony za gatki i odstraszam wrony. To najwstydliwsze ze wszystkich możliwych zajęć. Bo widzisz, mimo iż jestem młodym, matematycznym geniuszem, nie jestem wporzo. Fretka: To fascynujące! Ja właśnie idę prosić Czarnoksiężnika, żeby przyłapał moich braci. Baljeet: (S''chodzi z kija'') Czarnoksiężnika?! Czy sądzisz, że ja też mogę go o coś poprosić? Fretka: A czego chcesz? Baljeet: Pozwolę to sobie zaśpiewać! (Piosenka Chciałbym wporzo być) Baljeet: Ja tak bym chciał wporzo być! Dziś czuję się jak pryszcz! Bo wszyscy, dobrze to wiem, wszyscy już oprócz mnie, wiedzą jak wporzo być, być, być! Ciągle mi się to śni! Jeśli sposób zna ktoś, niechaj zdradzi mi go, nie chcę strachem być, bo… Fretka: Dobra, dosyć! Baljeet: …wolę... Fretka: Kapuję! Chcesz żeby Czarnoksiężnik zrobił z ciebie wporzo kolesia. Baljeet: Czy chcę? Fretka: Niech ci będzie, chodźmy! Baljeet: Hip, hip, hura! (Ruszają razem w drogę) Fretka: Ale nie śpiewaj i nie idź za blisko mnie. Za blisko! Baljeet: Przepraszam! (Muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik) '(Muzyka się nagle gwałtownie przerywa, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! O chcieliście się dostać do Przyłapolis?! Zrobiliśmy z Ferbem o wiele fajniejszą drogę. To piękna trasa prowadząca przez cukierkowy las, który można pokonać na sklonowanych jednorożcach. Fretka: O nie! Będziemy się trzymać żółtego chodnika! Baljeet: Ja nie mam nic do powiedzenia? Fretka: Nie! Idziemy! Baljeet: Tak Fretka! (Odchodzą) (Fineasz i Ferb siedzą na jednorożcach) Fineasz: Szkoda, że ominie was cała zabawa! (Do Ferba) Ścigamy się do piankowej łąki!(Ruszają) Ale frajda! Choć jak dla nas, chyba trochę za bardzo dziewczęce?! Ferb: Jakby nie patrzeć, to sen Fretka! Oto dom wiedźmy Dundersztyca Dundersztyc: Nie wiedźmy, tylko czarownika! Ah! Lepiej sprawdzę zabezpieczenia. (Zagląda do kryształowej kuli) Drzwi frontowe w porządku, tylne w porządku, dziobak na ścianie za oknem też w porządku i… Dziobak na ścianie za oknem! O…! (Pepe rzuca się na Dundersztyca) Oooochyda! (Odrzuca Pepe na pajęczynę małpo-pająka) Ej, ja cię znam! Należysz do tej złodziejki butów, tak? Wyśle na nią cały szwadron latających wiewiórek! (Za oknem widać wiewiórki w małych samolocikach) Ach… słodkie są te małe samolociki, ale… niestety szybko nie latają. To trochę potrwa. (Na drodze do Przyłapolis) Baljeet: Jak daleko musimy jeszcze iść? Fretka: Wiem tylko, że stoją za tym Fineasz i Ferb i przyłapię ich jeśli pójdę tym żółtym chodnikiem. (Zauważają zardzewiałego robota) Chwila moment, ja to znam! Gdzieś tu powinien być kanister. Jeremiasz: (przebrany jest za drzewo) Ekhem! Dajcie już spokój temu drwalowi. Fretka: Jeremiasz?! (odrzuca robota) A precz! Och cześć! Wiesz, ja naprawdę nie zauważyłam, że jesteś… Jeremiasz: Drzewem? Fretka: Atrakcyjny! Jeremiasz: Nie musisz, wiem że nim jestem. Fretka: Idziemy do Czarnoksiężnika, by spełnił nasze życzenia. Eee… czy masz jakieś życzenia? Jeremiasz: Czy mam jakieś życzenia? (Piosenka Jedno mam marzenie dziś) Spójrz mi w oczy i dostrzeż mnie, przed tobą otworzyć się chcę. Pytasz jakie mam marzenia, lecz Baljeet: A dlaczego on może śpiewać? Fretka: (Ucisza Baljeeta) sam nie wiem czy to wszystko, wciąż jest jawą, czy snem. Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) Jedno mam marzenie dziś... (Mam marzenia dziś) I zdradzę Ci je, gdy już dotrzemy do Przyłapolis. Fretka: O, bardzo chętnie się dowiem! (Głaszcze go po policzku) Chodźmy! (Idą dalej) Baljeet: Nie chcesz zamiast drzewem, być człowiekiem? Jeremiasz: (Ucisza Baljeeta) Dziewczyny lubią tajemnice. (Muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik) '(Muzyka się nagle gwałtownie przerywa, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Z tego miejsca do Przyłapolis wiodą dwie drogi. Po prawej jest żółty chodnik prowadzący przez las pełen potworów. (Jeden potwór pluje z lasu) Potwór: Mam ślinotok. (Drużyna się przeraża na widok lasu, a w tle słychać muzykę grozy) Fineasz: A po lewej zbudowaliśmy bezlaktozowy chodnik, biegnący przez kremowo-lodowy kanion. Można po nim jechać (Podnosi łyżwy) na łyżwach i lizać jednocześnie. Baljeet i Jeremiasz: Lody! LODY! Fretka: O nie! Nic z tego! Będziemy iść tym chodnikiem do czasu, aż Czarnoksiężnik was przyłapie. Strach, drzewo idziemy! (Dziewczyna Wbiega do lasu) (Jeremiasz i Baljeet podążają za nią) Jeremiasz i Baljeet: Tak Fretka! (Drużyna wchodzi do lasu, a Fineasz i Ferb obserwują ich odchodzących) Fineasz: (Do Ferba) Cóż, zostało nam tylko jedno! (Ruszają na łyżwach przez bezlaktozowy chodnik) Łuuu! Hahaha! (W lesie) Fretka: To o wiele lepsze niż lodowy kanion, prawda? Baljeet: Oh tak! Dużo bardziej wolę zgniłe pnącza i krwiopijcze bestie. Jeremiasz: Te drzewa faktycznie są przerażające. Drzewo: Ej, nie każdy zostaje gwiazdą! Fretka: Zda…zdaje mi się, że tam ktoś jest? (Na gałęzi pojawia się sowa Stefa) Stefa: Uuu! Fretka: Aaaa! (Zauważają Buforda) Baljeet: Co to jest? Jeremiasz: Gdzie? Baljeet: Tam! Fretka: Wygląda trochę jak lew! Jeremiasz: Chyba raczej jak tygrys. Baljeet: To raczej niedźwiedź. Buford: Nie! Jestem połączeniem lwa, tygrysa i niedźwiedzia. Fretka, Baljeet i Jeremiasz: O jej! Buford: Żebyście wiedzieli jak często to słyszę. (Odwraca się) Fretka: Dobra, zamierajmy się stąd! (Spoglądają na Fretkę Jeremiasz i Baljeet) Co? Niech będzie! (Do Buforda) Idziemy do Przyłapolis, żeby prosić o coś Czarnoksiężnika. Czy chcesz iść z nami? Buford: Nie, ja niczego nie chcę. Fretka: Dobra! Raz, raz panowie! (Wskazuje na zegar) czas ucieka! Buford: I chcę zaśpiewać o tym piosenkę. (Piosenka Nie chcę niczego Buford: Nie chcę... niczego. Fretka: Przynajmniej było krótko. Idziemy! Jeremiasz, Baljeet i Buford: Tak Fretka! (Ruszają przez las, a w tle gra muzyka z piosenki Żółty chodnik) (Muzyka gwałtownie się zatrzymuje, gdy drużyna spotyka Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Możecie iść dalej przez ten las, jeśli chcecie i byłoby super! Ale jeśli chcecie trafić do Przyłapolis fajniejszą drogą, zbudowaliśmy z Ferbem…(Ferb rozwija sprężysty chodnik) Fretka: Niebieski chodnik? (Fineasz i Ferb skaczą na sprężystym chodniku) Fineasz: Sprężysty chodnik. (Fineasz i Ferb zaczynają skakać ma sprężystym chodniku) Co ty na to Fretka? Fretka: Myślę, że doskonale znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Za mną matołki! Jeremiasz: Tak Fretka! Fineasz: Jak chcesz, miłej zabawy! Fretka: Ehhh! (Dom wiedźmy Czarnoksiężnika Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Do Pepe) Wkrótce te buty będą moje! A w między czasie zostawię cię w delikatnych rękach mojej pajo-małpki, a może małpo-pająka. Sam nie wiem co to jest! Hehe! (Odchodzi) (Pajo-Małpa zdejmyje kapelusz Pepe z jego głowy i dostaje bokserską rękawice wystrzeloną z fedory) Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Scenariusze